The funds will be used to purchase materials for a community center building. We would also like to purchase recreational equipment to make this building into a community center for the use of the entire village. There is presently no recreational facility center in the village. There is, however, a bar and a liquor store that the people turn to for recreation. The kids are sent from the village at about 14 to attend school. When they come home for summers and vacations, then they have nothing to do.